


Bezpieczne nic

by ClioSelene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Otabek i Jurij po WttM. Tłumaczenie.





	Bezpieczne nic

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie utworu shygarbage "Safe Nothing". Niestety autorka z całą twórczością zniknęła z netu, ale że wcześniej zdążyła mi udzielić zgody na publikację tłumaczenia, uznałam, że chcę to zamieścić.

– Strzeliłem caaałą masę i dostały tyyyle lajków – oznajmił Phichit Chulanont, wyciągając telefon, kiedy wraz z JJ Leryoem i Otabkiem szli do hotelowej windy. Mówił o zdjęciach, które zrobił podczas galowego występu Jurija Plisieckiego. – Nie chcecie zobaczyć?

 Otabek potrząsnął głową, wciskając guzik ze strzałką w dół.

 – Może Jurij by...

 – Więc – JJ wszedł mu w słowo – jak naszej najnowszej ikonie seksu podoba się obecny stan rzeczy?

 – Cieszy się, że jego występ przyniósł... pożądany efekt – odpowiedział Otabek, kiedy rozległ się dźwięk przyjazdu windy i rozsunęły się stalowe drzwi.

 Nie chciał myśleć o Juriju w ten sposób. Cóż, po prawdzie sam właśnie tak o nim myślał od momentu, kiedy spędzili razem te kilka godzin... kiedy Jurij przymierzał obcisłe skórzane spodnie i okazało się, że chłopak, którego Otabek chciał lepiej poznać przez całe pięć lat, jest na dobrej drodze do dorosłości. Otabek po prostu nie chciał myśleć o tym, że inni ludzie mogą mieć na Jurija chęć.

 – Założę się, że dostał już setki wiadomości od lasek z Sankt Petersburga – kontynuował JJ. – Czy uważa którąś z nich na dobry materiał na dziewczynę?

 – Uważasz, że on szuka dziewczyny? – spytał Phichit, unosząc brwi, kiedy weszli do windy. – Przegapiłeś ten fragment z rękawiczką? I jego... – Phichit wskazał na ciemną marynarkę Otabka, która na szczęście ukrywała jego wystające sutki. – Czy w taki sposób człowiek znajduje sobie _dziewczynę_?

 JJ wzruszył ramionami.

 – Isabella powiedziała, że to było podniecające.

 Otabek właściwie w ogóle się nie odzywał, kiedy ich trójka zmierzała na bankiet. Z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem słuchał, jak Phichit i JJ zmieniają temat i zaczynają wymieniać opowieści o Celestino Cialdinim – czy też "Ciao Ciao", jak nazywał go Phichit.

 Było prawdą, że "Welcome to the Madness" momentalnie zmieniło Jurija w swego rodzaju symbol seksu, skutkując całą lawiną propozycji seksualnych oraz ofert udziału w pikantnych kampaniach reklamowych.

 Otabek był zaskoczony, kiedy Jurij wyciągnął telefon, kompletnie zniesmaczony i zgorszony, by pokazać mu obsceniczne zdjęcia, które poprzysyłały mu dziewczyny z całego świata – a przecież był od niego młodszy. Sam Otabek już się przyzwyczaił do tego typu zainteresowania, choć nawet nie udzielał się wiele w mediach społecznościowych, na pewno nie tyle co Jurij.

 – One cały czas coś takiego człowiekowi przysyłają? – spytał Jurij, szeroko otwierając oczy.

 – Nie tylko _one_.

 – Facet czy laska, wszystko jedno. To bezwstydne!

 – Mógłbyś kogoś poprosić, żeby przeglądał twoje wiadomości, zanim je przeczytasz – zasugerował Otabek.

 – Poradzę sobie – Jurij odparł krótko. – Nie jestem niewinnym kociakiem i teraz cały świat już o tym wie.

 Otabek pokiwał głową, a coś w rodzaju uśmiechu rozciągnęło jego usta. Nawet jeśli nie podobała mu się myśl, że inni ludzie mogą mieć ochotę na jego przyjaciela, nie mógłby być z Jurija bardziej dumny. Jeśli łyżwiarz był w stanie tworzyć i kontrolować własny wizerunek, było to czymś naprawdę wyjątkowym.

 – Jestem trochę... zazdrosny – przyznał. – Pobiłeś rekord świata podczas swojego debiutu w seniorach I DO TEGO pojechałeś najbardziej odlotowy występ galowy, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem.

 Jurij zaczerwienił się.

 – No, hmm, nie udałoby mi się bez ciebie.

 – Cholerna prawda – zgodził się Otabek, ale mimo to wciąż czuł ciążący mu brak pewności siebie.

 Jednak później tego dnia zazdrość była ostatnim, o czym myślał, wchodząc do sali balowej i widząc Jurija, który stał na drugim końcu pomieszczenia i wyglądał przez okno. Otabek opuścił JJ-a i zabrał dwa drinki, dołączając do blondyna.

 – Dobrze wyglądasz – powiedział kulawo, kiedy nastolatek odwrócił się od okna.

 – Co...? A, dzięki. – Zanim Otabek zdążył mu zaproponować, Jurij wziął jednego drinka. Popijając powoli, obrzucił spojrzeniem jego galowe ubranie. – Czy ty naprawdę we _wszystkim_ wyglądasz dobrze?

 – Ja...

 – Sukinsyny – syknął znienacka Jurij, mocno ściskając ramię Otabka. – Zrobią WSZYSTKO, żeby być w centrum uwagi.

 Otabek podążył za jego spojrzeniem i zobaczył Wiktora Nikiforowa z Yūrim Katsukim, którzy – w identycznych wieńcach na głowach – pozowali Christophe'owi Giacomettiemu do zdjęcia, prezentując przy tym swoje pierścionki zaręczynowe.

 – No, wyglądają, jakby byli zakochani i mieli dobrą zabawę – odpowiedział Otabek bez emocji. – Jak oni śmią!

 – Nie uważasz, że te wianki są obrzydliwe jak cholera? – Jurij podniósł głos, pokazując rzeczone wianki palcem.

 – Yurio, Otabek! – zawołał Chris, chowając telefon i podchodząc do nich. – Macie. – Wyciągnął lewą rękę i Otabek zobaczył kolejne wianki wiszące na niej jak wielkie bransolety. – Wszyscy mówili o tym, który dostałem od Minako, znajomej Yūriego, więc pomyślałem, że przyniosę więcej.

 – Weźmiemy dwa – powiedział Jurij, puszczając ramię Otabka.

 Otabek spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.

 – Przecież dopiero co mówiłeś...

 – Otabek, wiem, co mówiłem – odparował Jurij.

 Zrobili sobie selfie przy oknie, z wiankami na głowach, a potem Jurij wyłączył aparat, żeby przeczytać wiadomość, którą właśnie dostał.

 – Co to? – spytał Otabek, bo zaciekawił go rumieniec na policzkach Jurija. Bez namysłu, pochylił się i zerknął na tekst.

 Jurij nie wydawał się mieć coś przeciwko.

 – To od… Yūko.

 – Yūko?

 – Znajoma Katsukiego.

 – Aha.

 – Przysyła mi spóźnione gratulacje – wyjaśnił Jurij. – I przeprasza, że nie odezwała się wcześniej.

 – Lubisz ją?

 Yuri wykrzywił się.

 – Nie w _ten_ sposób. Ona jest MATKĄ! I jest miła jak matka, czaisz?

 – Tak sądzę.

 – W przeciwieństwie do mojej matki – wymamrotał Jurij, wsuwając telefon w kieszeń spodni, po czym zdjął ich oba wianki i rzucił na stół, nie przejmując się leżącym tam jedzeniem. – Spadajmy stąd.

 – Już? – Otabek rozejrzał się po sali balowej. Nie działo się nic ciekawego, ale takie opuszczanie imprezy bez próby rozmowy z innymi łyżwiarzami nie było mile widziane.

 – Wolałbym raczej... być z tobą sam na sam – powiedział Jurij cicho, opuszczając wzrok na usta Otabka. – Przed jutrzejszym lotem.

 Otabek miał problem z trzeźwym myśleniem, kiedy Jurij tak na niego patrzył.

 Te spojrzenia zaczęły się ostatniej nocy, kiedy do późna układali program, który miał "zwalić wszystkich z nóg". Otabek próbował przekonać samego siebie, że tylko je sobie wyobraża, bo nie chciał sobie robić próżnych nadziei – ale te nadzieje wzrosły znacznie, kiedy Jurij poprosił go, by zdjął jego rękawiczkę, używając do tego tylko zębów.

 Jasne, istniała szansa, że było to "niewinna" prośba – ekscytująca gra, która miała po prostu na celu przebić ten bezwstydny pokaz uczuć, jaki Katsuki i Nikiforow zaprezentowali podczas występu galowego Japończyka – jednak to, co zapłonęło między nimi, kiedy Otabek spełnił tę prośbę, mogło roztopić lód pod ich łyżwami.

 Otabek nie zrobił nic, by dowiedzieć się, czy Jurij też to czuł, ponieważ _W razie wątpliwości nie rób nic_. Otabek naprawdę lubił to powiedzenie. W przeszłości pomogło mu uniknąć wielu głupich rzeczy... głupich rzeczy typu zarywanie do przyjaciela płci męskiej, kiedy nawet nie miał pojęcia, czy rzeczonego przyjaciela interesują faceci.

 Otabek pociągnął łyk z kieliszka, a potem wreszcie powiedział:

 – Dobra, chodźmy. Gdzie chcesz iść?

 – Weźmiesz mnie na przejażdżkę?

 – Dokąd? – spytał Otabek bez żadnego wahania.

 – Jeszcze raz na plażę – podsunął Jurij.

 Nie zawracali sobie głowy zmianą ubrań. Zostawili tylko marynarki w pokoju Otabka, wzięli kaski i wskoczyli na motor, a potem pojechali na plażę, gdzie ich drugi uścisk dłoni trwał znacznie dłużej niż pierwszy... gdzie Otabek miał ochotę podciągnąć Jurija w górę i pocałować. To nagłe pragnienie zupełnie go wtedy obezwładniło, a Jurij wziął jego skupione spojrzenie i zastygłą dłoń za coś innego: niepokój wynikający z tego, co właśnie ustalili.

 – Otabek, jeśli wyjdzie kijowo, to i tak będzie tylko na mnie – powiedział sucho Jurij.

 – Nie wyjdzie – odparł Otabek, wreszcie zmuszając się do ruchu i cofając dłoń.

 Tym razem Jurij wydawał się spokojny i zrelaksowany, kiedy usiedli obok siebie na ławce. Tym razem byli obróceni w stronę wody, zupełnie czarnej w otaczającej ich ciemności.

 Ciemność zabrała Otabka w inne miejsce – do pokoju, gdzie blask telewizyjnego ekranu był jedynym źródłem światła. W tamtym pokoju, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, Otabek – oglądając scenę z romansu – dowiedział się, że łóżko służy nie tylko do spania. Widział, jak para w filmie – mężczyzna i kobieta – padają na miękką pościel. Ich ciała były splątane, a ich usta złączone. Potem, w następnej scenie, nie ruszali się więcej, tylko zasypiali przy spokojnej muzyce.

 To wspomnienie przyszło do Otabka już wcześniej, kiedy Jurij leżał rozciągnięty na lodzie, zamknąwszy umalowane oczy, ale wtedy tylko mignęło w jego myślach, blade i krótkie. Teraz wróciło do niego w wyraźnych kolorach, wraz z nagłym, gorącym pragnieniem.

Otabek – niemal tak mocno, jak życzył sobie rekordowego sezonu – pragnął zabrać Jurija do łóżka i zrobić to dokładnie w taki sposób. Chciał, by ich ciała się splotły, spadając w ciepłą miękkość.

 – Hej – odezwał się Jurij, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i spoglądając na niego, jakby wiedział, że umysłem Otabka zawładnęło nierozumne pożądanie. – Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? Powiedz, co jest grane.

 – Nic – brzmiała automatyczna odpowiedź Otabka, kiedy znów popatrzył na wodę.

 Jak do diabła mógł odwrócić wzrok i nawet tego nie zauważyć?

 – Nic? – nalegał Jurij. – Czemu mi ściemniasz?

 Otabek potarł twarz ręką.

 – Bo "nic" jest bezpieczną odpowiedzią.

 Jurij wywrócił oczami.

 – Aha, super, to wiele wyjaśnia – powiedział z sarkazmem. – Naprawdę pokazałeś mi, co myślisz. Nic jest bezpieczne, oczywiście. Czemu sam na to nie wpadłem? Jezu, Otabek. Ogarnij się, do cholery. Rzeczywiście, taka poufałość to dla mnie za dużo.

 – Skończyłeś? – spytał cicho Otabek.

 – Na razie. – Jurij też spojrzał na wodę, zagryzając dolną wargę.

 Nierobienie niczego byłoby jeszcze bezpieczniejsze niż niemówienie niczego, ale najwyraźniej ręka Otabka miała własną wolę – i była znacznie odważniejsza niż cała jego reszta – bo zdecydowała się działać i dotknęła szczupłych palców Jurija. Ten lekki kontakt sprawił, że Jurij przełknął ślinę, a Otabek był wystarczająco blisko, by to słyszeć.

 "Boże, chcę znów je mieć w ustach", pomyślał, przesuwając po tych palcach z większą mocą i czując, jak drgnęły.

 Trwało to chwilę, a potem Jurij zabrał rękę... i w następnej sekundzie złapał dłoń Otabka, by poprowadzić ją do wypukłości w swoich spodniach. Gwałtownie nabrał oddechu, kiedy Otabek chwycił za tę wypukłość.

 Pomimo tego, co robili – co Jurij najwyraźniej chciał, żeby robili – wymagało od Otabka śmiałości (choć było absolutnie koniecznie) odwrócenie głowy i popatrzenie na młodszego nastolatka. Musiał być pewny na sto procent, że Jurij tego chce. Więc Otabek powoli obrócił głowę i zobaczył rozchylone usta i zamknięte oczy, i Jurija Plisieckiego, który sprawiał wrażenie, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że Otabek Altin dotyka jego członka przez spodnie.

 Delikatna pieszczota skończyła się kilka sekund później, kiedy Jurij złapał go za nadgarstek, a jęk, który przy tym wydał, sprawił, że członek Otabka zaczął pulsować.

 – Jeśli nie przestaniesz, t-to ja... a nie chcę... tutaj. – Jurij otworzył oczy i popatrzył w dół, gdzie chęć Otabka była dobrze widoczna. – Czy możemy... w twoim pokoju?

 Otabek oblizał usta i kiwnął głową, wdzięczny, tak cholernie wdzięczny, że Jurij miał dość odwagi, by to powiedzieć – po czym wrócili do motocykla.

* * *

– Powinniśmy wyciszyć albo w ogóle wyłączyć telefony? – spytał Otabek, zamknąwszy drzwi do pokoju.

– Dobry pomysł – powiedział Jurij. Wyłączyli dźwięk i odłożyli telefony na nocny stolik. – Z wieloma osobami spałeś w pokojach hotelowych?

– Z nikim nie spałem. Nigdzie – odparł Otabek, zdejmując buty.

– Szlag, ja też nie. – Jurij usiadł na brzegu podwójnego łóżka, które zajmowało większość pokoju, i zrzucił buty. – Czy to będzie okropne?

– Być może trochę niezręczne.

Jurij prychnął.

– Otabek, przeszliśmy od "trochę niezręcznego" do "zajebiście niezręcznego", kiedy prawie spuściłem się w spodnie w miejscu publicznym.

– Och – stwierdził Otabek bezradnie z poczuciem, że go zawiódł.

Był starszy i podobało mu się wszystko, co dotąd zrobili – więc uważał za swój obowiązek sprawić, by Jurij poczuł się bardziej komfortowo... ale nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.

– Wow, naprawdę nie wiesz, co robić – powiedział Jurij, przyglądając mu się.

– Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? – spytał Otabek z naciskiem.

Jurij skoczył na równe nogi, rzucając mu gniewne spojrzenie, i zawołał:

– Pocałuj mnie, durniu!

"Świetnie", pomyślał Otabek, "coś, co już wcześniej robiłem." Zrobił dwa duże kroki – i już się to działo: trzymał twarz Jurija w dłoniach, Jurij dotykał jego piersi, a ich usta były mocno przyciśnięte do siebie. Pocałunkowi brakowało czułości, a kiedy dobiegł końca, wargi Otabka były obrzęknięte, a ich twarze zaczerwienione.

– To nie było niezręczne ani okropne – wyszeptał Jurij.

– No. – Ręce Otabka przesunęły się na jego kark, a Jurij po prostu stał w miejscu, kiedy Otabek rozwiązał jego krawat i rozpiął kołnierzyk.

– Rozbierasz mnie po jednym pocałunku? – spytał Jurij, mrugając na niego.

Dłonie Otabka zamarły.

– Mam przestać?

– Nie, kontynuuj. – Jurij odpiął guzik swoich spodni. – Pomogę.

Większość jego ubrań została zdjęta, a spodnie leżały wokół jego kostek, kiedy sięgnął po kolejny pocałunek, ciągnąc gwałtownie za krawat Otabka.

– Jurij – sapnął Otabek, cofając się. – Dusisz mnie.

– Ups. – Jurij puścił krawat i w zamian złapał za gumkę swoich bokserek w panterkę. – Pora pozbyć się tego, co?

Otabek też tak uważał, ale zbyt był zajęty patrzeniem, jak Jurij zsuwa bieliznę, by skupić się na rozbieraniu.

– Hej, dupku – powiedział Jurij, prostując się i wychodząc ze sterty ubrań na podłodze, po czym zdjął skarpetki. – Jeśli zamierzasz się gapić, to lepiej coś z tym zrób.

 Otabek nigdy wcześniej tak szybko nie pozbywał się krawata ani nie podwijał rękawów.

 – Dobra – stwierdził z zapałem. – Chcę zrobić _coś_ w łóżku.

 – Aaaltin... Jezu! – Jurij krzyknął w zaskoczeniu, kiedy Otabek uniósł go w górę.

 – Trzymaj się – powiedział Otabek, odwracając się w stronę łóżka, po czym przechylił się z Jurijem w ramionach.

 – Co. Do. Diabła – rzucił Jurij, kiedy wylądowali na miękkim materacu.

 Otabek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

 – Dziękuję.

 – Za co, szajbusie?

 Otabek opowiedział mu scenę z romansu. Jurij wykrzywił się.

 – To powinno być karalne... Ukrywanie przed innymi, że jesteś sentymentalnym dziwakiem, aż do momentu, kiedy ci pokażą klejnoty.

 – Proszę cię – odparł Otabek kwaśno. – To było trochę za ostre.

 – Dobra, cofam to. Nie jesteś sentymentalnym dziwakiem. Jesteś niewyobrażalnym palantem. – Jurij zachichotał. – Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po człowieku, który jeździ na wypasionym motocyklu, ma taką fryzurę, nosi TAKĄ kurtkę… i robi za DJ-a.

 – Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowałem – odparł Otabek bez emocji. Odwrócił się od Jurija i położył na plecach, patrząc w sufit.

 – Nie przejmuj się – powiedział Jurij nonszalancko. – Jestem wystarczająco zajebisty za nas obu.

 – Ach tak?

 – Tak. Pomogę ci zachować pozory zajebistości.

 – To bardzo wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony.

 – Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz sposób, by mi się odwdzięczyć.

 Nie mogło być lepszego momentu, by podjąć to, co robili, więc Otabek przełknął irytację i przekręcił się w jego stronę.

 – Na przykład taki? – spytał chrapliwie, obejmując dłonią członek Jurija.

 Jurij spojrzał w dół.

 – To... działa.

 Otabek chrząknął i zaczął pieścić Jurija niespiesznymi ruchami i niezbyt mocno, aż Jurij zaczął sam napierać na jego rękę.

 – I jak? – szepnął Otabek w jego ucho.

 – Dobrze – wyjęczał Jurij, obracając głowę w jego stronę i patrząc mu w oczy. – Ale trochę sucho.

 Otabek cofnął dłoń, splunął na nią i ponownie przycisnął do ciepłego ciała, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego ani na chwilę.

 – Cholera – wykrztusił Jurij, napierając jeszcze mocniej i zaciskając palce na pościeli. – Już prawie, ja...

 Otabek nakrył jego usta własnymi, kiedy Jurij doszedł, wydając stłumione dźwięki.

 Chwila oszołomienia, która nadeszła później, upłynęła w ciszy. Przerwał ją dopiero Jurij, jęcząc:

 – Au – i próbując się wydostać z uścisku Otabka.

 – Bardzo czuły, co? – domyślił się Otabek, zdejmując mokrą dłoń z mięknącego członka Jurija.

 Na stoliku nocnym stało opakowanie chusteczek. Otabek podał je Jurijowi, wcześniej wyciągnąwszy dwie.

 – Tak, zawsze po.

 – Zapamiętam – obiecał Otabek, a potem oczyścili się najlepiej, jak mogli.

 – Dobra, Altin – odezwał się Jurij nagle, kiedy już wyrzucili zużyte chusteczki. – Zdejmij wreszcie to cholerne ubranie.

 Otabek nic nie powiedział, kiedy Jurij pomógł mu się rozebrać, i zachował milczenie, kiedy Jurij pchnął go na łóżko i przykrył większość jego ciała własnym.

 – Szlag, jesteś zajebiście piękny – powiedział Jurij, a czułość, której brakowało w ich pierwszym pocałunku, pojawiła się, kiedy miękko przesunął usta po twarzy Otabka.

 – Ja jestem piękny? – Starszy nastolatek wyszczerzył się i zanurzył palce we włosach Jurija. – Więc czym ty jesteś? Nie wiem nawet, czy istnieje słowo, które mogłoby określić, jaki jesteś cudowny.

 Jurij zmarszczył nos.

 – Zamknij się, palancie. – Jego policzki płonęły.

 – Naprawdę tak uważam.

 – Bo cię zaknebluję – ostrzegł go Jurij, a potem opuścił głowę i dotknął ustami wystającego, ciemnego sutka.

 Otabek jęknął, ocierając się o ciało na jego własnym i zaciskając palce we włosach Jurija, kiedy jedwabiste kosmyki przesunęły się po jego piersi wraz z językiem.

 – Nie przestawaj – poprosił, kiedy ciepła wilgoć ust Jurija pochłonęła jego lewy sutek, zostawiając prawy zimnym i niezaspokojonym.

 Jurij jednak zignorował jego błaganie, uwalniając brodawkę i trącając ją językiem, po czym zaczął ssać prawą, którą wcześniej porzucił. "Och, więc w tę i z powrotem", pomyślał Otabek, wzdychając ze szczęścia. Chwilę później Jurij wsunął dłoń pomiędzy ich ciała, dodając do tego strumienia doznań jeszcze jeden stanowczy dotyk i wywołując bezrozumny, urywany szept:

 – Nie chcę twoich palców tam. Chcę je w moich ustach. Nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć... pragnąć tego... od twojego występu galowego.

 Jurij usiadł prosto i przesunął koniuszki palców, lepkie od preejakulatu Otabka, po jego wargach.

 – Tego chcesz?

 – Tak – odpowiedział Otabek drżącym głosem. – Proszę.

 – Błagałbyś o to? – spytał Jurij, unosząc jasne brwi.

 – Jeśli bym musiał.

 – Otwórz – powiedział Jurij szybko, a reszta jego twarzy zrobiła się tak czerwona jak policzki.

 Otabek otworzył usta, a jego członek pulsował, kiedy blondyn wsunął dwa palce, by Otabek mógł je ssać. Wkrótce zaczął jęczeć, tak jak i Jurij, który wsuwał i wysuwał palce z jego ust... a potem wcisnął trzeci, kiedy Otabek dotknął samego siebie.

 – Smakuje? – spytał Jurij, a Otabek wydał entuzjastyczny odgłos.

 Podobał mu się lekko gorzki smak samego siebie i słony posmak skóry Jurija na języku – oraz o wiele więcej. Nie był pewien, dlaczego ssanie palców tak go podniecało. Dotykało czegoś w jego wnętrzu – czegoś, co nie miało imienia i nie dawało się opisać, ale bez wątpienia sprawiało mu przyjemność.

 Jurijowi najwyraźniej też się podobało, bo znów zrobił się twardy. Ten widok to było zbyt wiele i tym razem, kiedy Otabek spojrzał na sufit, nie czuł irytacji. Zamiast tego czuł rozkosz, która uderzyła w niego i wstrząsnęła nim – i przestał widzieć cokolwiek, dochodząc.

* * *

 – Aaa! – Jurij krzyknął, kiedy Otabek nieumyślnie, ale brutalnie, ugryzł go w palce.

– Szlag... Nic im nie jest? – spytał Otabek, zmieszany, kiedy Jurij wyszarpnął palce. – Nie chciałem...

– W porządku. Nic im nie jest. – Jurij zgiął palce bez widocznego bólu. – Masz ochotę na... prysznic?

Popatrzył na wilgotny podbródek Otabka, a potem przesunął wzrokiem przez jego pierś, która unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, i zatrzymał się na stygnącej spermie na jego brzuchu. Otabek kiwnął głową, patrząc, jak Jurij wstaje z łóżka i spieszy do łazienki. Zauważył ciemny siniak na prawym udzie chłopaka, z tyłu. Zapytał o to, dołączywszy do Jurija w strumieniu parującej wody, której ten nie żałował.

– Upadłem paskudnie kilka dni temu – odpowiedział Jurij wprost. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Otabka. – Kiedy trenowałem skok.

– Ten sam, z którym miałeś problem podczas programu dowolnego?

– Tak. – Jurij spojrzał przez ramię. – Wciąż brzydko wygląda?

Otabek pochylił się i lekko złapał go za udo, przesuwając kciukiem po kolorowej skórze.

– Trochę.

Płynąca woda szumiała, ale Otabek i tak usłyszał zmianę w oddechu Jurija.

– Przepraszam. Na pewno boli – powiedział, cofając rękę.

Co do diabła było z nim nie tak? Naprawdę zamierzał wyrobić sobie nawyk przypadkowego sprawiania Jurijowi bólu?

– Nie... to nie tak. – Jurij odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego. Wciąż prezentował swoją drugą erekcję. – Nie jestem przyzwyczajony, że ktoś mnie tam dotyka, kiedy... no wiesz... jest ze mną pod prysznicem.

– A, racja.

– Podobało mi się. – Jurij przysunął się bliżej do Otabka i, jak wcześniej na ławce, złapał jego dłoń, a następnie poprowadził tam, gdzie sobie jej życzył.

 Otabek przełknął, obejmując miękki, okrągły pośladek Jurija. Skóra była śliska, kiedy ją pieścił, gdyż gorąca woda wciąż lała się na plecy Jurija.

 - Chcę znowu. – Blondyn podniósł rękę i złapał całą garść włosów Otabka. – Chcę znów dojść dzięki tobie.

 Członek Jurija też był śliski. Ręce Otabka zajęły się nim delikatnie – oraz jego tyłem – w tym samym czasie, kiedy pocałowali się żarliwie. Wszystko to było cholernie pobudzające, ale ostatecznie to głos Jurija – ciche jęki – sprawił, że erekcja Otabka wróciła.

 Palce Jurija opadły z włosów Otabka, kiedy Jurij poczuł wbijający się w niego członek starszego nastolatka. Kiedy zajął się nim obiema rękami, jego język zaczął się dziko poruszać. Biodra Otabka drgnęły, jego serce uderzyło mocniej, zaś jego własny język zaczął się gorączkowo miotać, gdy przycisnął usta mocniej do Jurija.

 Blondyn zadrżał sekundy wcześniej od niego.

* * *

Po wszystkim umyli ręce i spłukali z siebie nawzajem spermę. To był początek czułych gestów, które trwały, gdy suszyli się, a potem wrócili do łóżka z ręcznikami wokół bioder.

Otabek na wpół położył się na Juriju, całując jego jasne czoło i wciągając zapach wilgotnych włosów.

– Podoba mi się, że mam... przyjaciela – powiedział cicho Jurij.

– Chcę być kimś więcej niż przyjacielem – odparł Otabek, ignorując tę ostrożną część siebie, która chciała powstrzymać się przed takim stwierdzeniem. Tę część, która już była bardzo usatysfakcjonowana, bo dostał to, czego tak desperacko pragnął wcześniej: Jurija w łóżku... Jurija w swoich objęciach. Tę część, która pytała: "Czy naprawdę warto żądać więcej, jeśli zrujnuje to tę chwilę?"

Ale Otabek nie był w nastroju, by unikać ryzyka i brać tylko to, co mu dawano. Uważał, że _W razie wątpliwości nie rób nic_ wciąż było dobrą zasadą na życie, ale gdyby nie zrobił nic – bezpieczne nic – zamiast zaproponować Jurijowi przyjaźń albo dotknąć jego palców, nie spędziłby z nim tej nocy w tym pokoju. Prawdopodobnie spędziłby tę noc sam, żałując albo marząc, i nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, co mogłoby się zdarzyć.

– Naprawdę? Nigdy bym się nie domyślił – powiedział Jurij sucho, ale potem dodał poważnie: – Nie chciałem cię urazić, nazywając cię przyjacielem. Po prostu nie mogę wymyślić nic lepszego. "Kochanek" brzmi jak coś, co nadaje się dla starych ludzi, a "kumpel łóżkowy" wydaje się trochę... nie wiem, wstrętne...?

 – Będę facetem, z którym się spotykasz – zasugerował Otabek.

 – Jesteś facetem, z którym się spotykam?

 – Jeśli chcesz, żebym nim był.

 – To facet, z którym się spotykam – powiedział Jurij powoli na próbę.

 – I jak?

 Jurij wzruszył ramieniem.

 – Brzmi pedalsko.

 – To, co zrobiliśmy, było dość pedalskie.

 – ...Prawda. – Jurij zamyślił się na moment. – To facet, z którym robię pedalskie rzeczy.

 Otabek potrząsnął głową.

 – Jakoś mi nie pasuje.

 – To facet, przez którego mam orgazm.

 – Z pewnością byłoby zabawnie, gdybyś mnie tak przedstawił Nikiforowi i Katsukiemu, ale NIE.

 – Skoro mowa o tych prosiakach... Myślisz, że mieli lepszy seks prysznicowy od nas?

 Otabek prychnął.

 – W życiu.

 Uśmiech Jurija wypadł dość blado.

 – Będę musiał znosić tych frajerów, kiedy wrócę do domu.

 – Odwiedzę cię niedługo.

 Jurij rozjaśnił się.

 – Naprawdę?

 – Tak szybko, jak będę mógł.

 – Podoba mi się mieć faceta, z którym się spotykam – powiedział Jurij miękko, zamykając oczy.

 – Mi też – to były ostatnie słowa Otabka, zanim Jurij zapadł w sen.

 Otabek przyglądał mu się z dziwnym odczuciem w ustach. Bardzo ostrożnie przycisnął wargi do każdego palca Jurija, nie chcąc obudzić blondyna, ale nie będąc w stanie odmówić sobie tej przyjemności, i pomyślał: "Naprawdę jestem sentymentalnym dziwakiem, ale tylko przy tobie, Jurij Plisiecki – i któregoś dnia, kiedy już nie będzie między nami bezpiecznego nic, pokażę ci, jak bardzo sentymentalny i dziwaczny potrafię być."

**Author's Note:**

> Kocham ten tekst i po prostu nie mam go dość. Nie wyobrażam sobie lepszego pierwszego razu dla tych dwóch.


End file.
